And there were two
by MorriannaLeFaye
Summary: Sinteari is Keladry's twin, who also wants to earn her shield, However when news comes about a probationary year Kel is angry. Follow Sinteari on her trip through the page years, and whats this about the blood of the gods? Well read and review please
1. Party in the Realm of the Gods

It was a time of celebration for the gods, greeting a new dawn so to say. As Mithros lifted a cup into the air, the strangely red mettle gleaming as the blood of each great god and goddess was added.

"It is with great pleasure that we have contained chaos once more to her realms and that very little leaked into the mortal realm" Mithros called above the din as the chalice was passed around a drop of blood from each god causing it to grow brighter.

The Sea Goddess, her long flowing hair and glittering blue green eyes watched as the last god, the lord of the hunt with a flash the ceremony was over and the great gods and goddess stood talking the chalice lay on the alter forgotten until the next ceremony.

It was while the attention was turned that the trickster god snuck towards the alter, shadows slithering as he picked up the chalice and stowed it away quickly before meandering over to his siblings, only to get his by his brothers wild gesturing spitting his lip.

Growling as his brother ignore him, he slipped from the divine realm and into the mortal realm with the chalice safely tucked in his hands, unbeknownst to him a single drop of blood dripped from his lip into the chalice, a blood not meant to be mixed, for though he was a god he held a small slip of chaos in it.

He rushed around trying to think what to do with it, walking into a party at a fief, he knew he was in Tortall but other than that he didn't pay much attention as it was soon drawn to something else that he could play mischief on.

Setting the chalice down he wandered off to play with the children and give the adults some chaos. When he returned the chalice was moved and it was empty, panicked he looked around only to notice a woman with long brown hair leaning over clutching her stomach, which was clearly 6 months pregnant.


	2. Leaving the Yamani Isles

She was not excited to be leaving the Yamani Islands, she knew her sister was, but then she wanted to be a Tortallian knight, not a Yamani Warrior. Her parents were the ambassadors from Tortall to the Yamani court. She had lived there for nine years, since she was 1, her parents had left and then came back after Keladrywas able to travel.

During the time she was two to the time that she was seven she hadn't really known her parents, they had been in the Yamani Islands only for a short time when her parents found out that they had to return to a sick daughter. In a good will gesture and the promise to return they had left her there while they went back to Mindelan for that time.

She had learned quickly how to hide her emotions and she was good at it now, as not a single emotion showed as she watched her beloved isles disappear into the distance, before turning and snapping her fan open coving the lower half of her face.

"Sinteari, you know you do not have to hide your face from us" her father, a man with brown hair, dreamy hazel eyes told her quietly. Piers of Mindelan was a short stocky man only standing about 5'10 and a diplomats smile.

Her mother on the other hand stood at 6' with graying hair and a passive face, and fiery eyes. Ilane of Mindelan just shook her head and turned back to her 10 year old sister, listening to the excited chatter about becoming a knight.

"Are you also going for your shield Sinteari?" Kel asked her more reserved sister, then her Mother and father.

"If I wish to continue on my chosen path Keladry I will have to continue with training in Tortall" her cool even voice soft and musical had a cold lilt to it, her fan hiding the fond smile from view.

They both stood at 5'1 Kel with honey blond hair, she wore hers short, cropped below her ears while Sinteari wore hers long and it hung in a thick braid down to her knees. While Kel had their fathers dreamy hazel eyes Sinteari had gold eyes flecked with a dark amber, and though Kel had no gift, Sinteari had a mixture of gifts.

At an early age Sinteari had found she could talk to animals and heal small wounds, she told no one, not even her parents. It was the most well hidden secrets of hers, though she knew of no one else who had a mix of gifts like her, so she thought it best not to say.

Kel nodded "you will be a page there though Sinteari isn't that exciting?" she could tell that Kel was trying to be Yamani 'blank' as she called it.

"Yes, but it will be worth it to fight" she slipped her Yamani fan which held razor sharp edges lower and smiled at her sister. "Plus I will have to keep an eye on you"

It wasn't long after that they retired and the days began to turn in to routine, wake up and join her family for breakfast and spend the rest of the day reading, writing to her friends or pouring over the Mindelan account books that her Father had given her to practice her maths and accounts.

And so a month passed at sea.


	3. Blue Harbor and home

It was a relief that they landed in Blue Harbor. It was a two day ride to Mindelan from the harbor and they were already weary so they settled down in the Seaside Inn and washed the salt from their skin, and hair before turning in for the night.

Sinteari curled up in the bed with her sister, her silken kimono laying over a chair along with her sisters breeches. Unbeknownst to her, she was the argument of several gods.

IN THE DIVINE REALM

"How could this have happened Mithros!" the Great Mother Goddess cried pacing backing and forth between the ice mirror and her throne like chair.

"I do not know sister, " Mithros for all he was worth couldn't figure out how a girl had been born to several gods all in one child.

"She is a daughter of the lord of the hunt, of you and me. Of the green lady and of the sea goddess, of the trickster and the dreamer, I do not know how she came to be but her gift is growing stronger and she will lose control if not contained soon." His deep voice shaking the heavens

"She also has the blood of the Black god, that makes the majority of us Parents" grimacing slightly the Great Mother sighed never having a child before.

"Well out of my children, she is the first girl." Smiling Mithros continued to watch in the Ice mirror as the girl with honey hair curled an arm protectively around the other girl.

"We shall have to see sister, all we can do now is watch." Mithros waved a hand the ice mirror melting and he was on his way to oversee a problem in Scanra

Needless to say it wasn't long until the other gods heard about the child, all watched and waited.

Weiryrn . started to carve a bow from a white holly tree, that the green lady had grown just for that purpose.

Gainel sent dreams filled with love, and comfort for he could do nothing else

The Black god brushed her hair from her face before giving a gentle kiss and leaving as silently as he had come.

Kyprioth smiled and went to find a suitable gift for his first ever 'child' if any of the other gods had seen the grin on his face they would have surely stopped him. Not that he knew how he had gotten a child either but he had an Idea that it was probably his fault.

The Great mother goddess merely smiled and continues on with her duties, a small black cat purring at her feet.

The sea goddess sang a sweet lullaby that sent all in the Harbor city to sleep, and for that night the seas and waters were calm.

IN THE MORTAL REALM

They woke in the early morning changing into Tortallian dress they climbed into a carriage that awaited them and headed for Mindelan. It took two days and two night to reach their home where they were greeted by a cold Connell and a excited Anders.

"Mother, Father welcome home!" Anders cried giving Ilane a kiss on the cheek and giving Piers a one armed hug before turning to his sisters and smiling.

"Sin! I haven't seen you since you were a small sprite and Kel when she was five!" He smiled hugging Kel and going to hug 'Sin' a little stiffly

"Anders, brother. How are you? And your lovely wife?" once more Sinteari snapped her fan open covering her face.

"She is well, about to drop the baby at any time"

"I am leaving, I was called to help with a friends Fief" Connell said coldly before turning and mounting his horse "Mother, Father" he nodded ignoring Kel and Sinteari

"Well… that was awkward" Kel muttered so only Sinteari could hear.

Nodding they entered the house as Baron Piers finished the letter to the King telling of their return and his daughters wishes to pursue their shield.


	4. Letters to the King

That night Sinteari dreamed of the Yamani Island and the Emperor who adopted her, the mage who performed the adoption was one of the best. Her parents had not been there and she and Prince Seajin had become close friends, he was only two years older than she and had taken her under his wing when her parents left. It was him that taught her to fight until the Emperor's training mistress Nariko took over and drove both her and the Prince into the ground.

For three years while her parents were gone she trained, learned and became close with the royal family of Yamani Islands. It was this that at the end of her third year the Emperor decided that she was like a daughter and adopted her. It was then for the next four years that she learned to be a princess.

Her mind reminded her of all the days performing bows, proper responses and dances. The training was hard, and on top of that she still had her warrior training. The Emperor only let her go now because her parents still had some control over her since they had not been present to counter the ceremony.

She missed her Yamani family, after all she knew them better then she knew her blood family. Her sister in laws sneered and jeered at her and Kel for wanting to become knights and their comments on how they looked like 'cows' because didn't wear the form fitting dress like they did.

IN CORUS

Alanna could barely hold back her excitement, they, being the King and Queen, Wyldon , Raoul, and Gary were all sitting around a table discussing a letter the King had received from the Ambassador Baron Piers of Mindelan

_King Jonathan IV _

_I write concerning the fact that my daughters, Sinteari and Keladry both have expressed their wish to become knights. I know that 10 years ago, the law was changed to allow female knight. _

_Sinteari is 13 years of age and has provided unyielding help with the negotiations in the Yamani court. Keladry is now 10 years of age and has dreamed of becoming a knight like her idol Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop._

_If you could either confirm or deny the entry of my daughters into the ranks of Pages I would appreciate it. _

_Thank you,_

_Baron Piers of Mindelan_

The letter was passed around and Jonathan looked around.

"Well? It is legal now for girls to try for their Knighthood, to say otherwise would be going against what was set forth by my father, when he changed the Law" the King looked at Alanna who was practally bouncing in her seat.

"I will concede you Majesty, if and only if you agree to a… probationary year for both girls" Wyldon stern face gave nothing away but it was clear he was still against the idea from the beginning.

Jonathan sighed knowing that he would have to concede to this as he could not afford to let the training master go, plus if the girls won him over other conservatives would have less to say about it.

"Sire, there is one other matter" Lord Wyldon drawled looking straight at the king "The lioness can not have any contact with the girls"

"WHAT!" Alanna exploded "That's not fare, they will have questions, I could help the-" she cut off mid-sentence realizing what she just said.

The king nodded and cringed as the door slammed behind the Lioness.


End file.
